


Every Line, Every Word, Everything

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Multiple), (kinda he's a little famous bc of harry ofc), Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Non-Famous Louis, Non-binary character, Other, literally no angst, what am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: “I just fucking came out of the closet to the whole world so I wouldn’t have to parade around fake relationships anymore and that’s what you’re trying to put on me again?!”
or, the AU where Harry's team suggests that he should have a fake boyfriend after he's just come out. Who would've thought it would be his best friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louissass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/gifts).



> For Ezra: I'm sorry this is late. Don't hate me. I hope this meets your standards. Your tumblr rants about nb/ace larry were amazing. I tried.... Hope you like this <3
> 
> Some notes. Don't be alarmed by the tags. Louis is nb, prefers they/them, and they also take on the job of being Harry's fake _boy_ friend (despite how contradictory that may sound). Everything is discussed, and everybody is happy. Also this is straight fluff. I couldn't write angst. Oops. :') Not sorry.
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful beta, [Bonnie](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/)! You helped a lot! :)
> 
> Title is from [Everything by Michael Bublé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY). Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**Every Line, Every Word, Every Thing**

 

“I just fucking came out of the closet to the _whole world_ so I wouldn’t have to parade around fake relationships anymore and that’s what you’re trying to put on me again?!” Harry groans in frustration, shaking his head and refusing to look up.

He’s furious, is the thing, because not seven days ago Harry’s team released his coming out video to get away from all the pretend relationships. Sure he got along with the girls just fine, even became friends with them and enjoyed their company. But he hated that they were paid to hang off his arm like eye candy just for media’s sake. And now they’re saying what’s “best for him” is _another_ pretend relationship. Honestly, Harry is glad he has the management team he does but they really do know how to piss him off.

“It’s just for the time being, Harry,” Nick says, eyes bright like he really does believe this is what’s best. And he’s supposed to be one of Harry’s best friends.

“And it’s not going to be the same time around,” Liam adds on, Harry’s other best friend and team member. At least he looks like he’s having a hard time talking about this. “I didn’t want to do this either because I know how much you hate these things, but it will work.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Harry asks rudely. He falters only the slightest when he sees both Liam and Niall wince, and Nick frown.

“You having a serious boyfriend will cease all rumors about you being a slag. Even though you’ve come out, people will start rumors about you sleeping around with all the guys just like they did with girls.” Niall does have a point, Harry supposes. “We’re not just doing this for your ‘image’,” Niall continues, “I know how bad it was when people called you a ladies man.”

Harry sighs. It’s fucked. He told everybody was gay so he wouldn’t have to pretend anymore, just to turn around and pretend _again_ just because humans are rude and can’t help but spread rumors. It’s stupid; Harry just wants to kick everybody out and make some tea and enjoy the sunset in his garden. Fuck the media.

“Please at least give it a thought. We really think it’ll be best for you. And!” Liam says like what he’s about to say next is good. “We’ve already spoken and we think it’ll be a good idea if it’s someone you’ve already been seen with. So any friends you’ve made since making it big or any celebrity friends that’d be willing. Probably B- or C-List though so it’s definitely more your story than theirs.”

“If I do agree to this - _if_ ,” Harry adds after seeing Nick about to say something, “Would he have to be a celebrity? Not that it would be a bad thing, but I’m not really close to any other famous people besides Ed and he’s more famous than me.”

“Well we’ve thought about it and there are a few guys you’re not necessarily friends with but you’ve hung out with a couple times,” Niall starts slowly. He continues when Harry nods warily, “Evan Peters is bi and single, and everybody already knows you guys get along because you end up going to the same parties and hanging out together.”

“He’s alright,” Harry sighs out. He shakes his head, wondering what his life has come to. Ever since his big break in the movie Dunkirk two years ago his life has been a whirlwind of what the media is going to think and how people are going to react, and it’s just hell. “I just _hate_ this,” he groans.

He hears the three of them sigh, and feels someone’s hand on his shoulder accompanied with, “We know you do,” from Liam, “We don’t like it either but we think it’ll be what’s best for you.”

Nick taps his pen against the table before leaning forward and looking Harry in the eyes. “If we can spin this into a cute love story and make you seem like the biggest, cutest sap, then people will be rooting for you and your relationship instead of dogging on you and calling you a slag,” he explains again.

“I know,” Harry agrees quietly, frowning at the table again. “I understand that this could potentially be good for me but it’s still so hard because I thought I was free, you know?”

“We know,” Niall agrees just as quietly. He gets up and rounds the table, pulling Harry up from his chair to hug him. “We can keep it short, four months at most, and then make it seem like it was very much mutual and you’re both still happy when you split. Then you can still be friends with him after… It’s not going to be the same as before. We’ll make sure you actually like this person and can enjoy your time with him.”

The more Harry calmly thinks about it, the more it makes sense. He doesn’t want bad rumors about him anymore, he really doesn’t, so maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea…

“If I agree to this _I_ get to choose who I’d be okay with, and you have to give me a couple days to think through it,” he eventually says, letting go of Niall and looking at all the papers on his dining room table.

They’d decided that having the meeting at Harry’s house would be best so he wouldn't have to leave. Less of a chance of him being papped and all. Nick, Liam, and Niall had all agreed to come over. It was a last minute meeting that interrupted Harry’s bath time, but he didn't mind much. Not until now.

“That’s understandable,” Nick agrees.

Liam adds, “We have a small list here that could work.” He hands Harry a piece of paper, who folds it and stuffs it in his back pocket for later.

“Thanks lads, but I think I need some more time to think about this, please,” he requests softly.

“Of course. We can probably only give you until Tuesday at the latest since we’ll have to contact whoever’s managers,” Liam replies.

That gives Harry two days. Maybe Harry should’ve agreed to have the meeting Friday morning instead like they’d originally planned. But, Harry thinks, that should be plenty of time. In all honesty Harry is getting more used to the idea, and he just hopes they picked a decent list he can choose from.

“Alright, yeah. Thank you. I’m, um,” he stalls for a second, not meeting any of their eyes. “I’m probably gonna kick you out now, unless you wanted to stay around for the make up tutorial videos.”

Nick and Liam both shake their heads no and start gathering their things, while Niall says, “Actually I’d love to stay for that, but I promised Z I’d pick his sister up from the airport since he’ll be busy here.”

Harry huffs. Of course Niall would promise that. He and Zayn have had this weird thing going on for the longest time that nobody’s been able to figure out, not even them. They’re not together but they act like they are. “Your relationship is so odd, but that’s alright,” Harry says, smiling, “You can watch next time.”

Harry helps them gather themselves and sees them to the front door, making sure to stay behind it as he lets them out. “Let me know when you want to talk on Tuesday,” he calls out after them, hearing a chorus of agreements.

After shutting the door Harry slumps against it, covering his face with his hands. He doesn’t want to _do_ this again. In trying to get away from fake relationships and bad press that all put so much pressure on Harry, he’s pushed into yet another fake relationship. “It’s fucking stupid!” he whispers aggressively, rubbing at his eyes, letting himself sulk.

He really does like his new management team, all of whom happen to be his best friends. They started their own management business after seeing the way Harry’s last team treated him. He met Liam and Niall in uni and hasn’t been able to let go since. And then Nick came along when he was first getting his career off the ground. They’re three of the best people in the world, in Harry’s opinion, and he doesn’t know what he would do without them. He loves them, for sure, but right now he kind of hates them. Just a little.

“Harry?”

Harry’s eyes snap up at the voice, and a smile slowly spreads across his face when he sees one of his other best friends, the one and only Louis Tomlinson, standing in the middle of the staircase, eyes trained on Harry in concern. Louis is Harry’s personal makeup artist slash/personal assistant slash best mate. They basically grew up together after Louis’ mum remarried when they were twelve and moved to Cheshire.

While Harry was sorting out his acting career, Louis was sorting out their make up career. There weren’t very many options for them, so Harry vowed he’d hire Louis for everything he needed make up for. It was a pretty good bargain; Harry didn’t have to pay a penny besides all of Louis’ travel expenses when they had to go with Harry, and provide Louis somewhere to live - with Harry in LA; and Louis was not only able to do Harry’s make up, but anyone else that Harry refers them to.

They’ve made a pretty good life around themselves, living together, Louis working with Harry and also helping Zayn with his make up tutorials for Youtube, and Harry getting to live with his best friend, knowing there’s always a _home_ to go to even though he’s five thousand miles away from home.

“What’s wrong?” Louis says, this time louder, sounding concerned. They run down the rest of the stairs and come to a stop in front of Harry, who sees they’ve already got fake eyelashes on. They’ve just come from their room, where they were helping setting up for Zayn’s new video, and Harry smiles.

“I hate people, that’s what’s wrong,” he answers. Before Louis can reply, Harry wraps his arms around their shoulders in a hug and buries his face in Louis’ neck, sighing. “How’s the video coming along?” he asks quietly, hoping Louis will understand that he doesn’t exactly want to talk about it just yet.

“Zayn’s just started,” Louis replies, hugging Harry tight and close, just like Harry needs. They smell like cinnamon and bubble bath and caramelised sugar, but to Harry they smell like home. “I came to get some water - those camera lights are so bright and hot, I don’t know how you deal with it so much… Wanna come watch?”

Harry nods, giggling when his forehead hits Louis’ chin. He pulls away with a smile, squeezing Louis’ shoulders. “I just made some lemonade earlier, you can have some of that,” Harry offers.

“Thanks Haz.” Louis smiles, then loops their arm through Harry’s and walks them to the kitchen. “Zayn was asking if you were going to watch the video recording again,” Louis says slowly.

Harry watches as Louis pulls down a couple glasses from the cupboard, says, “Get another glass, I want some too. And yeah, if that’s alright. I’ve got nothing better to do.” It’s a joke, one that Louis rolls their eyes at but they still smiles nonetheless. Harry’s not allowed to leave his house or backyard for a whole two weeks. It was agreed that after he released his coming out video last Saturday, he should take two weeks away from everything and stay in. He’s not allowed on social media of any kind, and he’s only allowed in his backyard which is all fenced in.

Of course he won’t exactly get in trouble if he leaves but it’s for his protection, which Harry understands completely.

“Ha ha, funny Harold,” Louis sarcastically says as they’re pouring their drinks. “You’re out of here on Friday and back in England, five days won’t kill you.”

But.

Harry’s not going back to England in five days, is the thing. If he does agree to the whole fake boyfriend thing he’ll have to stay here for another week at the least. Which means no visiting his mum and Gemma and Robin, no visiting Louis’ mum and siblings.

“Harry?” Louis pulls Harry out of his thoughts. They’re standing in front of Harry now, handling all three glasses.

Taking one to make it easier for Louis, Harry stands and smiles at them, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. “Let’s go, yeah? I’m sure Zayn’s waiting on us.”

Louis smiles and nods, turning and leading the way. They’ve got the sweetest smile, Harry thinks to himself, biting his lip as he follows them up the stairs. Harry could watch Louis smile all day, if he were allowed to. And he’s pretty sure Louis wouldn’t mind at all either.

Once they get to Louis’ room, Harry sees that, yes, Zayn does have the bright camera lights set up. He waves at his friend, who waves back and says something about how he and Louis just walked in.

He’s already filming then. Harry pokes Louis’ side and smiles at them before going to sit on Louis’ bed. They set up the “studio” on the other side of the room by the doors that lead out to the balcony, since there’s more room for a big table to fit all their make up supplies and the camera equipment.

Harry’s out of sight on the bed, and he makes himself comfortable, sipping on his lemonade and watching as Louis fixes their hair in the mirror right before Zayn’s supposed to introduce him in the video. They’ve done videos together before, Zayn inviting Louis to do each other’s makeup, and Harry finds it really great that Louis is so happy with what they do..

He’s glad Louis is happy.

 

It’s a couple hours later - after Louis and Zayn are done filming, have tried (and failed) to get Harry to be a part of their video, and have finished packing up - that Zayn says his goodbyes and Harry and Louis see him off with some leftover muffins from yesterday morning. It’s almost dinner time so Harry starts searching the kitchen for something to make, hoping to find something easy.

“Let’s order in,” Louis says from the doorway, startling Harry and making him jump a little. He turns and frowns at Louis, about to protest, but Louis interrupts, “No,” they say, walking towards Harry, “Don’t argue. We’re both pretty knackered and pizza sounds pretty delicious right now.” Harry lets Louis take him to the living room and watches quietly as Louis orders online.

A couple minutes later, Harry watches as Louis pushes their laptop away and turns so they’re facing Harry. They’re sitting across from each other, and Louis takes Harry’s hands in their own, a small frown on their face. “Harry, please tell me what’s going on. You’ve been quiet ever since your meeting and it’s worrying me.”

Harry sighs. He knew he’d have to tell Louis, was looking forward to it, actually. He always enjoys Louis’ opinion, and not only that but he also likes that he can talk to Louis about anything and Louis will always listen. So telling Louis isn’t the problem, it’s the situation itself. Harry loves his team/friends, but he also hates them at the moment. He would much rather munch on pizza and watch reruns of _New Girl_ with Louis than talk about more media shit.

“They want me to have be in a fake relationship again,” he says, more to his knees than Louis. Instantly he feels Louis’ hands squeeze his and he barrels on before Louis can argue. “They think having fake, “serious” boyfriend would be best so rumors of me being a slag go away. They want it to be someone I’ve been seen with before so they can turn it into some forbidden love story so people will be happy for me instead of starting rumors. Something like that, I don’t know. But I have to give them decision by Tuesday.”

“Fuck them! Oh my god!” Harry knew Louis would be furious about it. Louis’ been here through every fake girlfriend, every fake fling; they’ve was always there to comfort him after he had to snog whoever or tweet about loving some bird. They might even hate the whole beard mess more than Harry, which is saying something.

With a sigh, Harry says, “I know. But to be honest it could be a good thing. I mean, I hate bearding and everything that comes with it but if they do manage to turn it into a good thing, and then have us mutually break up and still be friends a few months down the road, then I wouldn’t have the biggest problem with it.”

“I guess you would come out of it with a new friend and no bad rumors… But it’s still fucked. You shouldn’t have to lie just so people won’t talk shit on you. You’re a good person. I just don’t understand.” Louis shakes their head, now glaring at the coffee table. They’re still holding Harry’s hands, who appreciates the comfort very much. “I don’t like this, Harry. Even if it is just for a few or more months. I thought we’d be done with all the shit.”

“I did too,” Harry replies, scooting closer and worming his way in Louis’ arms. Louis immediately wraps Harry up in a cuddle, and Harry sighs, tucking his nose in Louis’ neck. “You’re the best,” he whispers, “Thank you for understanding.”

Louis holds Harry tighter, nosing at Harry’s curls. “And you deserve the best. I can’t make you decide either way, but please do what you think is best for you. I don’t think either of us can handle any more drunk nights with you crying until you pass out.”

Harry chuckles, sounding a little watery, and he pokes Louis’ side. “You’re too sweet. Honestly I think I’m going to do it. They’ve helped me through my coming out with no bumps so far, and I value their opinion. If they say this is what’s best then I’ll do it… I just don’t want to go through the whole process of finding someone. They gave me a list but.”

“Well, like always, I’ll help you through the list. Maybe you should let me have a look at it first and I’ll let you know who I think would be best.”

Harry reaches to get the paper out of his back pocket and hands it to Louis. “You know me best, you know that? Please don’t pick someone I’ll end up hating. I want to be able to enjoy my fake dates at the very least.”

“Who do you think I am? I’ll pick the perfect guy for you, you know this.” Louis says it like they didn’t help choose Harry’s last fake girlfriend (who he didn’t hate, but found very annoying).

Harry rolls his eyes but he smiles anyway. The gate buzzer sounds and Harry pushes at Louis’ chest. “I’ll open the gate and get the pizza, you start looking at that.” He points at the paper, then places a quick peck on Louis’ forehead before skipping away. Louis always manages to put him in a good mood again.

Louis and pizza, that is.

-

“Me!”

Harry startles awake, turning over in his bed. He rubs at his eyes as he sits up, then focuses on Louis, who’s stormed into his room and is standing at the end of the bed now. “Wha’?” Harry asks groggily, stretching. “How long have you been up?” he asks after seeing Louis is wide awake - a feat for them at nine in the morning.

Louis rolls their eyes, then walks around to sit on the other side of the bed, facing Harry. “Me. I’ll do it. They said it has to be someone you’ve been seen with before. Everybody knows we’re best friends. We could just say we’ve been hiding our relationship for a while and that we’re ready to let the world know. And we’re already close mates, so a fake break up won’t alter that. The fake dates will be easy because we already get along, and I’ll be right there with you through it all, instead of home, hoping you’re okay.”

He doesn’t even take a minute to think before exclaiming, “That’s brilliant, Louis!” Harry gathers Louis in his arms, who squeaks but settles into the cuddle. “We get along great so it won’t be hard for us to pretend we’re dating. We basically are already.”

“Minus the kissing and sex stuff, of course,” Louis says with a chuckle. “But little kisses would be alright, you already have an obsession with kissing my forehead.”

“You’re right, quick pecks for the camera will be easy. And it’s not like it would be the first time we’ve kissed… Thank you Louis,” Harry whispers, “God, I was dreading having to kiss some guy I barely know. At least with you I know you won’t try to shove your tongue down my throat.”

Louis scoffs. “That’s because it’s sloppy and gross. I’d much rather stick to simple kissing and cuddles.”

“I’m so glad we think alike on that.”

Harry smiles, but then something dawns on him. “The majority of people who follow you know you don’t identify as male… And the people who don’t are going to be calling you my boyfriend. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable because of what other’s might say.”

“Babe,” Louis says with a smile, “I’ve gone through much worse. I may not be famous like you, but I’ve been called worse than a ‘boyfriend’. Besides - ” They boop Harry’s nose, “ - I’d much rather be your boyfriend than someone else who’ll make you uncomfortable. At least I know it’s for a good cause.”

Harry’s heart almost melts, and he buries his face in Louis’ neck. He couldn’t be happier. Louis is the best person for the job, and Harry appreciates and loves them so much. “Thank you so much,” he whispers.

“Come on, get up. I’m hungry and you need a shower.” Louis jumps up, dragging Harry with them. “We can probably call Niall or one of them later after breakfast, if you want.”

Harry feels so giddy on the inside, like he might combust and leave flowers in his place. Louis might just be the bestest friend in the world, and Harry wouldn’t have them any other way. He pecks Louis’ forehead, and skips off to the bathroom with a smile.

They will definitely have to call Niall, and then Liam and Nick.

-

Harry feels nervous, if he’s being honest. Niall, Liam, and Nick are due any minute now and Louis is helping Harry set out the lunch they prepared together. It’s just little sandwich BLT square, some macaroni salad, and homemade baked potato chips Harry taught Louis how to cook. But for some reason Harry has a nagging feeling like everybody else won’t like lunch. It’s the nerves, he keeps telling himself.

And he doesn’t even know why. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with what they’ll be proposing; it’s a brilliant idea, actually. He guesses it’s because they might think it’s a bad idea, when it _isn’t_ , and won’t let him go through with it. Harry would be devastated if that happened.

Louis must seem to notice because they set down the plates they were placing out, then they walk around the table to wrap Harry in their arms. “It’ll be okay, love. They’ll love the idea. Don’t worry anymore, please?”

“You’re right,” Harry agrees, feeling a little better from Louis’ comforting words. He hugs back, then let's go to grab the pitcher of Harry’s spin on strawberry acai water. “Thanks for helping with lunch,” he says when he’s back at the table. Louis’ sandwich squares are the cutest, some of them cut into triangles as well.

“I couldn’t let you do it all,” they answer, smiling their perfect smile that has Harry melting on the inside. “Plus they’re fun to make. I used to make them for my sisters all the time.”

“I know this Louis. You act like we didn’t grow up in each other’s rooms.”

Louis is about to reply, Harry sees their mouth open, half tilted in a smile when the doorbell rings throughout the house. Harry tenses, before feeling Louis’ hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine,” they reassure, smiling the most heart-warming smile and turning Harry’s insides to goo. “I’ll get it.”

Harry lets them go, focusing on making sure the flowers he picked from the garden this morning look alright in the vase and that the condiments are set out for the baked chips.

He hears Niall’s voice first, greeting Louis cheerfully like always, and then Liam and Nick both say their hellos. “We’re in the kitchen,” Harry manages to hear Louis say.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where he sees Louis and the others walking towards him. “Guys!” he greets, giving each of them a hug in greeting.

“You’re much more cheerful than yesterday,” Nick comments, lingering a bit longer.

“That oughta be a good thing,” Niall says, following Liam and Louis to the table. He doesn’t wait in sitting at the head of the table, then scooping out a healthy helping of the macaroni salad. Harry chuckles.

“I am, and it is,” he replies, going to sit by Louis on one side of the table, while Liam and Nick take up the other. “Help yourself.”

“Niall already is,” Louis comments, smirking as the Irish lad flips them off.

“Fuck off, Harry’s salad is delicious.”

“He’s right,” Liam agrees, taking the bowl from Niall, probably before he could eat it all. Harry loves their little friend group. He wishes Zayn were here too, but he knows Zayn’s out with his sister all day.

After they’ve all filled their plates and have eaten a bit, Nick speaks up, asks, “How’ve you been Louis? Haven’t seen you since a couple weeks before the vid drop.”

“Oh, alright, I guess,” they say, “helping Harry through this all and whatnot. The usual. Which, by the way, I hate you all for even suggesting Harry have a beard again. It’s fucked, is what it is. _But_ -” they enunciate, probably to get their point across before Liam could interject, “- if you think it’s what’s best then I won’t kill you all.”

“We really do,” Liam says, glancing at Harry with a smile, who’s been quiet through all this.

Harry loves that Louis is so passionate about his wellbeing. He’s glad he feels the same way about Louis, as well. It’s probably why they’ve managed to stay the best of friends for years and years.

Harry tunes back into the conversation to hear Louis saying, “... or I really will kick your arses.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Nick says.

“We promise,” Niall adds.

Harry smiles at his plate. He’s got the best team and friends.

“So…” Liam starts, now looking at Harry, serious face on. “I’m guessing that’s why you called us here early? The whole beard thing?”

“Yeah, it is,” he sighs out. He feels Louis’ hand on his thigh under the table, comforting, and he smiles a little. “I didn’t even look at the list, honestly,” he continues, looking up to see Liam and Nick both look surprised, while Niall isn’t even phased. Normal. “Louis took it so they could help decide.”

“Which is normal, yes,” Niall interrupts.

Harry smiles, rolling his eyes at that. “Normal is such an offensive word,” he plays, delighted with the chuckles he gets from around the table. “Anyway, Louis wouldn’t even let me look, but I’ve already decided I will do it, under one condition.”

“And what is that?”

Harry smiles at Nick, then looks at Louis. “Louis is my beard.”

“That’s… not something we considered, but Louis could definitely work,” Liam replies slowly, nodding. He’s got his thinking face on, which Harry stiffles a giggle to.

He looks at Louis to see they’re trying to not laugh as well, which is just wonderful.

“It makes sense though,” Nick starts, “because you two grew up together and only recently realised you had feelings for each other. You’ve been dating on the DL for the past couple of months, which triggered Harry’s wanting to come out.”

Niall nods along, adding, “People already think you’re the cutest. They’d be mad not to fall in love with the two of you.”

As Liam, Niall, and Nick start talking about Louis’ idea, Harry’s mind drifts. He’s glad they’ve taken to the idea, and he’s glad Louis’ right next to him. “Thank you,” he whispers to them.

“Harry,” Louis whispers back, taking Harry’s hand in their own, “You’re my best mate, I wouldn’t do this for anybody else.”

“This is why I love you,” he replies.

“Love you too, H.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, then turns their attention back to the others (removed apostrophe). Harry doesn’t have the strength at the moment to try and understand what they’re talking over each other about. He stands and starts picking up all the dishes, since everybody seems to be done eating. It doesn’t take long for him to finish up cleaning, and by the time he has finishes and has brought some cookies to the table for dessert, they’ve all quieted down and are discussing something with Louis.

“I am more than okay with public kissing,” Louis answers whoever, “thank you for asking. Nothing too graphic, of course. I don’t think either of us would be comfortable with anything more than a quick snog here or there.”

“They’re right,” Harry says, seeing Liam nod. He knows exactly how Louis and Harry feel; Harry is glad he’s found Sophia, who understands him more than enough. “Even if Louis and I were in a real relationship, I don’t think I’d be too comfortable with anything more than that.”

“We know, and that’s understandable,” Nick says, “We just wanted to make sure. Hand holding and hugging are okay as well?”

“We do that on a daily basis,” Louis scoffs, glancing at Harry. They lift their entwined hands above the table, saying, “Are right now, if you couldn’t already tell. Honestly we’ll probably just act the same as always, with a few kisses here and there. Not much difference, is there?”

“You’re right, actually,” Liam says.

It’s quiet for a moment, before Niall claps his hands together and stands. “Well, I’ve got to pick Zayn and Don up for their spa appointment. But we will be talking about this more. We should probably have you both come into the office to go over everything more in depth, of course, but otherwise you should be able to have the rest of the week free.”

“You mean you’re actually letting me leave my own home?” Harry fake-gasps, covering his mouth with his hand. He’s only able to keep a straight face until he sees Louis’ biting back a big smile, and then he breaks out too.

“Oh shut it, it’s not been that bad,” Liam says. He stands too, adding, “lunch was great, Harry and Louis. Thanks for having us over.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Nick shoves at Liam’s shoulder playfully, following him and Niall to the doorway. “We’d all better get going. Lots of work to do now, and all. Bye H, bye Lou.”

Harry waves, while Louis says goodbye as well.

After they hear the front door shut, Louis turns to Harry, smiling. “That went well, like I said it would.”

“You’re right, you’re right. Thank you.” Harry pulls Louis into a warm hug, taking in their homey scent. He’s very thankful for Louis’ existence, probably wouldn’t still be alive without them.

In show of gratitude, Harry asks if Louis wants to have a _Merlin_ marathon. Louis shouts yes right away - they’ve always loved _Merlin_ , which Harry finds adorable - and shoots off running towards the living room.

With a smile, Harry pours them both some more strawberry water, then follows Louis. Today’s been very productive, and Harry feels proud.

-

Their first official date - as well as Harry’s first appearance after the video drop - comes the Wednesday after Harry’s two week hiatus is officially over. He was told to Instagram something, and he found posting a black and white picture of Dusty would be the perfect opportunity. (He always loves sharing his love for his baby with the world).

Niall set them up to go walking and window shopping together, and Nick and Liam took care of hiring some paps to follow them and making a story for the media to go off of. “There’s an ice cream shop a couple blocks down from where you’ll be dropped off, so stop there. There’s outside seating, and we’d like to get some good photos of you two sharing some ice cream and looking all cute.”

Harry nods along with Niall’s words, feeling a little jittery. Louis’ hand is in his though, so he’s much more calm than he would be with anybody else. “How long are we out for? I’d actually like to pop by the store real quick and get some more milk,” Harry says.

“However long you’d like, honestly, but an hour at the very least. We don’t want people to think this is fake.”

“Even though it is,” Louis jokes.

“Hush, you,” Harry whispers.

They’re in the car now, waiting to be driven to where they’ll be window shopping. Niall said it was just a small strip close to some bigger shopping strips, and that it shouldn’t be too crowded. Enough for him to get noticed but not enough to be overwhelming.

“Plus,” Niall adds, “There’s a Yves store along the route, so you can do a little more than window shop, if you’d like.”

“Anything I’d like?”

“Of course Louis, how could I forget about you.” Niall’s voice is teasing and he’s smiling, and Louis smiles along with him. “I’m sure I saw an Adidas sign somewhere.”

“You’re too sweet…”

Harry tunes Louis’ sweet talking out, peeking outside the car to see there’s already some paps hanging around - hired, of course. Louis’ already been briefed on how to act during pap walks plenty of times. They used to be allowed to hang out all the time, before his last management team shut their friendship away from the public eye because it could’ve “harmed Harry’s reputation”. It was shit, is what it was; Harry’s just glad Louis remembers everything, doesn’t want Louis blinded by all the cameras or distracted by people’s questions.

Yet again he thinks about how _happy_ he is with Louis by his side like this. Right about now, if it were anybody else, Harry probably would’ve already blown up Louis’ phone with angry and sad texts. And Louis would’ve done their best to calm Harry down with kind words.

Harry’s as calm as can be though, sneaking a glance at Louis, who’s looking at something on Niall’s phone and laughing. After catching himself smiling, Harry sighs and looks back outside. It’s a bit warmer today, for May anyway, and Harry’s glad he went with his white jeggings and light, pastel colored button up. It’s only buttoned to barely the top of his butterfly, like usual, and he’s put his hair up in a tight bun to keep it off his neck. Louis’ in their usual jean shorts and patterned t-shirt, Vans to complete the outfit. Their colors won’t clash, thank goodness.

(Louis also did a slight bit of makeup on both themself and Harry. Just enough to make their own eyes pop a little, as well as a nude lipstick. They’re beautiful, is what they are).

Harry brings his sunglasses up to his face, making sure he’s got his phone in hand and wallet in pocket. Niall’s saying something about how they’re about to go, so Harry glances nervously at Louis. Louis quiets, and though they have a nervous glint in their eyes, they’ve always been able to hide it much better than Harry. They take Harry’s hand and squeeze it, lacing their fingers together and offering the sweetest smile.

“We’ll be okay,” Louis says, comforting and calming Harry enough into taking deep breaths and actually feeling okay. For once, he feels somewhat nervous and jittery, but for a good reason - he has Louis by his side.

After they circle a couple more blocks and then come to a stop, Niall cues them to go. Harry takes a deep breath, holding onto Louis’ hand tight, and opens the door after making sure Niall is out of sight. Already he feels the warm LA air, and hears the clicking of cameras. Harry keeps his eyes mostly downcast even though he’s wearing sunglasses, and turns to make sure Louis makes it safely out of the SUV.

“I’ve got it, Haz,” Louis huffs quietly, batting Harry’s hand away from their hip but then grabbing Harry’s hand again to hold in their own. “I’m not small Harry, I can handle an SUV.”

With a smirk, Harry shuts the door behind Louis, then turns back towards the paps. They’ll have plenty of pictures with Harry’s hand on Louis’ hip, and that wasn’t even for show. “I know, but I wanted to help,” he says back lowly.

“If you want to help then you’d buy me cookie dough ice cream,” Louis snips back. They keep close, fingers laces tightly with Harry’s and they seem much more calm than Harry feels.

They’ve only walked a little bit, and have passed the first store - nothing catching Harry’s eye. “We have to get there first, Lou.”

There’s a pet shop almost right away, and Harry’s eyes go wide and he aw’s before he can help himself. There are kittens playing right in front of the window, making Harry miss Dusty. “Lou!” he crows quietly.

“I know, babe, I see them.”

“They’re so cute, aww. That one looks like Dusty, look.” Harry could spend all day with cats, paps forgotten as he watches an all white kitten and an orange kitten chase each other around.

He feels Louis’ hand at the small of Harry’s back, right before Louis says, “Let’s go say hi then? Niall never said we couldn’t pop inside real quick.”

Harry loves them. “I love you, you know that?”

Louis chuckles, leading Harry inside. Harry goes straight for the kittens while Louis looks at a couple playing with some puppies not too far away. The younger girl  behind the counter must recognise them because her eyes go wide after Louis waves, and she smiles sheepishly.

Harry only spends a short amount of time playing with the kitties before he lets Louis drag him back outside, mindful of the paps clicking away across the street.

It’s easy, walking and talking and smiling with Louis, holding his hand and pecking his forehead and sighing happily when Louis tucks their face into Harry’s neck, trying to stifle a laugh. Enjoying the window shopping with Louis is easy. Harry almost completely forgets that they’re being watched, hopping into a shop here or there, snagging a shirt Louis might wear, or forcing them into letting him buy them a new pair of sunglasses.

They pass the time easily, just like if it were any other day out together. By the time they make it to the ice cream parlour, Harry and Louis are red in the face from the heat and laughter. Louis gets their usual cookie dough while Harry gets strawberry, both piling on the extra toppings and not caring. They sit at a shaded table outside, Harry propping his glasses up on his head so he can properly see Louis while they snack.

“Not too bad, huh?” Louis asks.

“No. Honestly I feel like this is any other day for us,” Harry admits, locking his ankles around Louis’ under the table. “Thank you,” he adds quietly, small smile twitching at his mouth.

Louis’ eyes go soft and they almost coo, it sounds like, as they reach across the table to take Harry’s hand in their own. “Babe, I’d drop everything in a second for you, you know that. Besides. Who wouldn’t want to go on an ice cream date with _The_ Harry Styles.”

Louis’ teasing makes Harry smile, and he squeezes their hands. “The same person that wouldn’t want to go on a date with _The_ Louis Tomlinson,” he states.

“Well they’re pretty stupid. You and I? We’re quite the catch.” Louis wiggles their eyebrows, causing Harry to burst out laughing, hand catching over his mouth. Louis always manages to make Harry laugh, and Harry appreciates it.

“We are, aren’t we,” he sighs. Louis keeps one hand in Harry’s, then starts scooping out bites of ice cream with the other. They reach across the table and Harry easily takes the bite, smiling when Louis smiles.

It isn’t until after he hears some giggling that he realises that may have been the most sickeningly cute thing he’s ever done with someone without realising.

Louis’ looking behind Harry, who follows their gaze to a small gaggle of people standing outside the gated patio of the ice cream shop. They all start whispering when Harry looks at them, and when he waves they all wave back with the biggest smiled.

“They have their phones out,” Louis whispers, wiggling their fingers in a wave and smiling at them.

“I don’t mind, actually,” Harry says, “I’m gonna go say hi.”

“Sure that’s a good idea?”

Harry smiles, squeezing Louis’ hand. “They seem nice enough. I’ll be right back.” With that, Harry gets up and walks over, watching as they get even more excited. It’s a small group of a few girls and a couple guys, and Harry says, “Hi!” when he reaches them.

“Ohmygod hi!” one of them squeaks. Otherwise they’re all quiet. They look like they're in their older teens.

Harry chuckles. “I’m not gonna bite. Come on. You want some pictures?” He takes his time with each of them, asking their names and making them all laugh. It’s nice. Harry hasn’t been able to talk to fans like this in a while, and he’s having fun and liking it.

After they’ve had their fill and go on their way, Harry comes back to the table. Louis’ smiling up at him, and both their ice creams are empty. “You took too long and I was bored. Also, one of them kept staring at me. They didn’t ask did they?”

“Oh no, they were very nice. The redhead asked if I was having a good day but that’s all. They were all very nice and respectful.” Not too upset about the ice cream, Harry lowers his sunglasses, then asks, “Ready to go? I’d like to be lazy on a couch at some point today.”

Louis rolls their eyes, but they’re smiling. “Yeah, let’s go. I need some new eyeliner.”

-

Harry’s first public appearance goes viral fast, especially considering Louis was with him. There are pictures and articles everywhere. Both Harry’s and Louis’ families call them crazy until they answer and explain. Harry has to turn his social media notifications off again, and can only respond to Niall, Liam, or Nick’s calls.

But, again, he has Louis right by his side through the next few days, and here, now, as they’re speaking with part of Harry’s team again. Niall is away for the next couple of days with Zayn so it’s just Liam and Nick today.

“It’s gone over well, actually,” Liam says, “So we were thinking you could post together on Twitter. A picture or a video.”

“Something. Doesn’t matter what. Just make sure it’s super easy for people to understand that it’s both of you together,” Nick helps explain.

“When?” Louis asks.

“Probably sometime tonight, if you can. And make sure it’s on your Twitter account, Harry. You can tag Louis but since you have more followers more people will see it.”

“I know, Liam.” Harry rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. He can already see it, him and Louis cuddling on the couch, watching some movie or another and sipping tea together. It would be the cutest thing, and he already can’t wait. He smiles over at Louis, who raises one eyebrow like they know Harry’s up to something already.

They finish talking about some things - including a dinner they’re having later that week - before Nick and Liam head on their way and Harry and Louis are left alone. Harry asks Louis what they want for dinner, and they both decide on some take out.

 

It’s a couple hours later that they’re standing in the living room together.

“They’re going to eat this up,” Harry says through a giggle while he posts his newest Instagram picture, then shares it on Twitter.

Louis is standing next to Harry, watching over his shoulder, and they giggle as well, albeit with a slight crinkle between their eyebrows still. “I still feel bad though.”

“Lou, trust me,” Harry reassures them, “I can get the stain out of my shirt easy enough.” Harry looks down at the coffee stain he now has down the front of his shirt. It was an accident, by all means. Louis had made themself some tea and some coffee for Harry. They’d tripped over a bump in the rug when handing the coffee to Harry, and it spilled everywhere.

It wasn’t as hot so Harry wasn’t upset. In fact, Harry had laughed it off and was quick to grab his phone to take a picture, Louis standing behind Harry with a slight frown on their face, and Harry tilting his phone enough to show the stain and his laugh. The caption said “This booger spilled coffee all over me. Why do I keep him around?!” with the thinking emoji and a blue heart emoji.

“They better eat it up or you’ll pay for posting that,” they say, jabbing Harry’s side with their thumb before nearly cackling and running away.

Harry rolls his eyes but he throws his phone on the couch and chases after Louis, finding them in the kitchen with a giant spoon in their hand like a sword. They chase each other around the house a little bit before Harry tackles Louis to the couch and demands a cuddle. “I’ll turn _Big Hero 6_ on and we’ll share the comforter?” he bribes.

Louis rolls their eyes but gives in with a smile. “Come on, you doof. Turn on Disney or I’m going to my room.”

“I am, I am,” Harry chants. He does so as fast as he can, not wanting Louis to leave. He’s forgotten where he hid his phone at (after Louis took it and threatened to post a picture of his stuffed animal collection all over “the web”) and he doesn’t want to be forced to find it if he’s left alone. That’d mean reading all the texts he’s garunteed to have from Liam and Niall and Nick. Probably from his mom or sister as well.

Tonight he just wants to have a lie in with Louis and forget about everything else but them. It’s already dark out, and Harry revels in Louis’ warmth as they scoot in close for a side cuddle while the movie starts.

Louis is warm next to Harry, breathing quietly, eyes fixated on the TV, and Harry doesn't know why but he can’t look away. They’re just so beautiful, with their bright eyes lined with black, pretty lips quirking in a slight smile at Baymax’s shenanigans, and sharp cheekbones. Harry doesn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful best friend. All he knows is that he loves Louis and honestly wouldn’t mind if it were like this all the time.

Which. That’s a bit of an odd thought to have about his best friend who he’s currently cuddling and in a fake relationship with. Is that normal for him to think? To _feel_?

He’s not exactly sure, so he lays his head on Louis’ shoulder and forces himself to watch the movie.

If his hand slips to Louis’ knee under the comforter then only they have to know

-

 

The next morning, while Louis and Harry are eating a quiet breakfast out on Harry’s bedroom balcony, Niall texts to tell him how “Larry Stylinson” is a success, sending a link to an article about how Tumblr is exploding with it.

“Look! They ship us!” Harry shoves his phone in Louis’ face, smiling so wide he can hardly contain it.

Louis takes a moment to skim through, before looking up and smiling at Harry. “They like us, Haz!” they say excitedly, handing the phone back. Harry watches as they scoot their chair closer, so they can watch over Harry’s shoulder as they look Larry Stylinson up on Google.

After about five minutes, Harry puts his phone down. He’s smiling, and he looks up to see that Louis is smiling too. Their smile has always been Harry’s favourites and he takes a minute to just sit there and admire it. The crinkles by their eyes, how pronounced their cheekbones are (even without makeup), the quirk of their lips - Harry loves every part of Louis’ smile. It’s one of the first things Harry fell in love with about Louis.

Which.

Wow. That’s a thought.

A big thought. Maybe not one he should be thinking about at the moment while Louis’ trying to get his attention. “Harry! Snap out of it and look!” Louis says, shoving their phone in Harry’s face.

Harry shakes his head and takes their phone, looking only to see a picture of him and Louis from about a year ago. Louis was doing Harry’s make up before a show, and they were laughing because Harry had just sneezed and messed Louis up.

Harry remembers that day perfectly. One of the movie’s crew members had posted it and people went crazy over the picture.

“I remember this! You were so pissed but also not,” Harry says, smiling. He looks up, though, and asks, “Why are you showing me this?”

Louis rolls their eyes and says, “Click on the picture and look at the caption, you doof.”

Harry does, and sees Evan Peters posted the picture on Twitter with the caption “Look at these cuties!! Putting me and my imaginary boyfriend to shame. Proud of you two now!” with a sunglasses emoji.

“Oh my god, Louis! Evan Peters thinks we’re cute!” Harry nearly topples Louis in a giant hug, feeling them tighten their arms around him as well. “This is incredible. People are taking to us so well.”

“I know! I know you were nervous about this in the beginning, and to be honest I was too, but this is actually really nice. It’s nice knowing you’re happy and that people are happy for you.”

Louis’ little speech makes Harry tear up a bit, so he doesn’t let go, just holds them close for a bit longer. The closeness is nice, in the way it’s supposed to be, and Harry really doesn’t want to let go. “Thank you Louis,” he whispers, sniffling a little.

Louis awws, pulling Harry closer for a cuddle, rather than a hug. They bury their nose in Harry’s curls, then says softly, “You know I’ll always be here for you Hazza. You’re my best friend and quite possibly my soulmate. I won’t ever be anything less than the same for you. I love you so much and you deserve the world.”

Harry sniffles again, not daring to lift his head and look at Louis’ beautiful face, and how ernest their eyes probably are right now. Instead, he noses closer to Louis’ neck, to their warmth, and whispers back, “I love you too.”

-

It isn’t until the next morning, when he’s brushing his teeth after having forgotten to the night before, Louis still passed out on the couch in the living room, that Harry realises just how much he meant what he had said.

Louis has never been anything less than the best friend anyone could ask for, in Harry’s whole life and career. They’ve always cared the most about Harry and his happiness, and Harry’s never really thought that deep into it, but he’s always put Louis first as well.

Louis’ insecurities with their gender identity and sexuality crises, and Louis’ slowly being comfortable with how many followers on their social media they’d gotten because of Harry, as well as Louis’ insecurities about them self in general. Harry has always made sure Louis is one hundred percent happy with them self and who they’re around.

His favorite memories are of those when we can just hold Louis close and remind them of how beautiful they are, and how none of the rude comments online about their femininity or masculinity matter, as long as what they’re doing for them self feels right. And it’s because of how he felt while having Louis close and reassuring them that they matter, that what they feel is valid, and that they should only care about them self and not what people think about them.

Harry could could on one hand how many times Louis’ let their insecurities get the best of them, which isn’t very often at all, and Harry is proud to say that he’s been there for each and every insecure moment. (The ones that he knows about, anyway).

He loves Louis, probably always has. He honestly feels like he could spend the rest of his life in this fake relationship, except for not fake at all.

He wants to be able to hug Louis and kiss them, cuddle them at night, tell the world how much he absolutely loves them. He wants to write songs about their love that only they will hear, and take Louis to all of his premiers as his date, and maybe even marry Louis and take them on a two-week long honeymoon. He especially wants to hold Louis’ hand and hold Louis’ heart in his and scare away the world so they’re both safe and sound and happy and _together_ for the rest of their lives.

All of these things are on his mind as he answers a call four-way call from Nick, Niall, and Liam, and they are still on his mind as he’s quietly talking with the three and making a quick fry up for Louis and himself. Of course they all notice and continue to ask Harry why exactly he’s spacing out so much. Liam even goes as far as teasing Harry, saying, “Would you quit thinking about Louis’ perfect face and listen, please. This is important.”

Harry, of course, then pays more attention to the quiet conversation, putting in his few comments here and there. They’re talking about another date he and Louis should go on, this one an actual, fancy dinner date, which paps outside and “sneaky” people inside taking blurry pictures.

Agreeing to it all, while also helping decide the place and time, means Harry can speed up the conversation and hang up once he’s done fixing plates up for both himself and Louis.

A proper fry up, exactly what they both need right about now.

Louis waking up might be the cutest thing Harry’s witnessed in a long time. Harry’s knelt next to the couch, slowly rubbing his hand over Louis’ back while softly saying their name. “Lou. Sweetie. Wake up, I’ve made breakfast. Don’t want it to grow cold.”

Louis’ eyes blink and squint as they squirm, stretching out, then rubbing their eyes like a child. Their eyes finally land on Harry, and Harry feels butterflies in his tummy when those pretty lips instantly form into the cutest morning smile ever. “You made breakfast?” Louis groggily asks, yawning again, and then rolling over onto their back.

Harry, who’s hand is now on Louis’ stomach, pats lightly, then pinches their side to get a giggle out of them. “Yep. Made it like your mum used to make. I even squeezed some orange juice.”

“Well aren’t you just sweet,” they bite back playfully, batting Harry’s hand away so he can’t pinch them anymore. As they’re sitting up and stretching, they as, “And what’s the special occasion?”

Harry just shrugs, standing and holding a hand out for Louis to take, helping them up. “Nothing special. Just woke up particularly happy and decided to share the happiness. Now come on, I know you have to pee and _I’m hungry_.”

“Also needy,” Louis teases. Harry gasps and reaches out out to pinch at them again. They quite literally squeal, then run away, down to the hall to the downstairs bathroom.

Harry goes out to the back patio, where breakfast is waiting, and waits patiently until Louis comes out a few minutes later. They’ve changed into some casual lounging shorts and one of Harry’s loose flannels that he rarely wears any more, hair now pulled back by a black headband.

Their skin literally glows in the morning sunlight, and Harry’s heart bursts with love and affection as he scoots his chair closer around the round table, too Louis. He pours Louis a glass of orange juice and sits quietly as Louis slowly starts gobbling up all the food before them.

It’s mostly a quiet breakfast, besides Harry mentioning the plan for their next date, to which Louis nods and smiles. “I’m sure it’ll be lovely. Might ask Zayn to come over to do our make up for us.”

They can hash out the details later. What matters is that Louis doesn’t show any sign of hesitation at the mention of another date, this one much more fancy and date-like, with more pap pictures and whatnot. They seem to accept it easily, shining their even-more-brilliant-in-the-morning-sun smile and then proceeding to ask Harry how long he’s been up for.

Their morning is quiet and peaceful, spend being cutely shady on social media, and their afternoon is more eventful. Louis and Zayn talk on the phone for nearly two hours planning another YouTube collab. Then Louis begs to do Harry’s make up, who only lets them when they agree that Harry can practice doing Louis’ make up as well.

That night they agree to call in some Chinese takeout and chill in Harry’s room, stuffing their faces and watching whatever old Disney shows they can find on Netflix. It’s the best Netflix Without the Chill session Harry’s ever had.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

The next evening is when they have their dinner date. Zayn shows up with not even half of his make up (although it’s still two big folding boxes), and forces them both to let him do his magic.

“I cannot have you going out with the simple stuff I know Louis was going to do. You’re going to look right for your first date and you’re going to _let me_.”

They didn’t argue with that, and Zayn really does work his magic.

Harry’s nervous, to say the least. For some reason he can’t help but feeling like this is going to be an actual date, and not one for the tabloids. It’s been years since he’s been on an actual date, that he actually enjoyed and wasn’t forced into. With Louis, he’s more than willing to go out and show his love for them, more than willing to hold their hand and show the world.

Even if they do just come home and go to their own rooms, no movie night or cuddling, Harry will be happy.

Niall calls right before they’re set to leave and nearly begs them to kiss. “It doesn’t have to be something special,” he says, “And you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know you’re not completely comfortable with things like that. Just - only if you want to.”

Harry looks to Louis, memorising the faint eyeshadow above their eyes, how it makes their eyes look that much brighter. He scans down Louis’ face to their lips, the slight highlighter on their cupids bow and how it accents their lips perfectly. He wouldn’t mind kissing Louis, would love it, actually. Just feeling their soft lips on his lightly, a quick brush. It gives him butterflies.

“Harry?” Harry shakes his head and focuses his gaze on Louis again, to see they already hung up on Niall. “Time to go,” Louis continues, smiling softly and taking Harry’s hand in their own.

Harry’s nerves spike, but he takes Louis’ hand and follows them outside, to the van waiting.

“Good luck!” Zayn calls out after them. “I’ll keep the house safe for you!”

“And by that he means eat all our food and not pick up after himself,” Louis teases, waving back with a fake smile.

Harry can only smile and roll his eyes, crawling into the seat with Louis. He’s quiet, feeling the nerves get to him as the driver pulls away. His bodyguard in the front seat greets them and then goes back to texting. Next to him, Louis’ leg is jumping slightly, their hands wringing together in their lap. Harry takes one of them in his own, squeezing it, and keeping his gaze out the window.

The car is silent on the way to the restaurant. Harry wishes he wasn’t as nervous. He wants to talk to Louis, confess how nervous he is and maybe weedle a hug out of them. But Louis’ eyes stay glued to their phone, flicking through Snapchat stories.

When they arrive, there’s already a sea of paparazzi. Harry forces himself to take a deep breath, feeling Louis’ hand squeeze his. “Deep breaths love. We just have to walk inside.”

And it’s funny Louis is the one telling Harry this, even though Harry is the famous one and has been doing this for years. But Harry appreciates it. He smiles, taking a deep breath to show Louis that he’s listening, and smiles, before opening the door.

The noise is nearly deafening now, and Harry winces, keeping his eyes down as he keeps Louis’ hand tight in his.

“It’s okay love,” Louis whispers, soothing their thumb over the back of Harry’s wrist. Their breath fans over Harry’s neck as they start nudging him out of the car. “I’ve got you love,” they whisper, and their comforting voice helps Harry move easier.

SO many people are shouting at him from all different directions. Keeping his eyes down and keeping forward, Harry leads the way through the crowd behind his bodyguard. He keeps his fingers laced with Louis’ and smiles.

In that moment he realizes how happy he is, through all the nerves. He’s holding hands with his best friend, who he loves, and he’s out to the world. Harry  is out and happy, and both of their faces will be all over tomorrow’s magazines and websites. He wouldn’t want to be with anybody else.

It’s much quieter inside, and Harry keeps smiling at the ground, and then at his and Louis’ hands as they are led to their table.

“Can I get you any wine or water to start off with?” their server asks.

Harry lets Louis choose the wine and waits until the waiter has poured their glasses and left before reaching across the table. He runs his fingers over Louis’ arm.

Louis softly asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Truthfully?” Louis nods, and Harry continues, “I’m happy. I’m out, and with you, and I’m happy.” After a moment of Harry staring into Louis’ beautiful eyes, he sighs and smiles down at the table. “Louis, I need to - ”

“Harry. I love you. You know that, right?” they interupts.

Harry opens his mouth to answer, but falls short. Of course he knows this. “I love you too. Of course.”

“More than just my best friend. I love you. I want to love you forever. Fuck.” They rub under their eyes, which Harry knows they wouldn’t do unless they were nervous or stressed. He barely spends a second thinking about it though before what Louis said registers in his mind. “I just - ” they blurt, “Please tell me I’m not the only one feeling this?”

Their eyes are so honest and pure when they look up, and Harry’s heart melts. He loves Louis so much. “I love you so much. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. You’re not the only one…”

“Fuck,” Louis whispers, smiling the widest Harry’s seen them smile in a bit. “God, you’re perfect. I can’t believe this. Does this mean you’re mine?”

“Only if you’re mine too,” Harry says back, feeling his stomach flutter when Louis batts their eyelashes.

“Of course I am. Only yours.”

Harry giggles, then covers his mouth. “Sorry, that came out of nowhere. I’m just so happy… I was nervous because I was going to tell you the same thing.”

“We’ll I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Louis says. They take Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers, and sips a little at his wine. “We’ll have to have everybody over to tell them soon.”

“Eh. We’ll figure that out later. I just want to enjoy my dinner with you.”

“Speaking of which,” Louis replies just as the waiter walks back up.

Harry smiles and lets Louis order, just staring across as them. They’re beautiful and Harry wouldn’t want anybody else to be his. He loves Louis, loves them with all his heart, and sure he’ll have quite a bit to explain to his mum later, but that’s alright.

It’s all worth it in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too horrible. (And if I somehow fucked up and called Louis he/him instead of they/them, please slap me. I read through this multiple times so I'm hoping I didn't fuck it up). (Also, Ezra, you prob know who I am. I'm so horrible at keeping secrets. Please don't yell at me).
> 
> IDK IF EVAN PETERS IS ACTUALLY BI OR NOT I JUST USED THAT FOR THIS FIC SO PLEASE DON’T THINK THIS IS TRUE, IT’S FIC IT’S NOT REAL LMAO.
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat) if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
